fate_gofandomcom_zh-20200214-history
No.92 兩儀式〔Assassin〕
這個條目是關於Assassin版本的兩儀式。要查詢 5★ Saber 版本條目，參見 兩儀式[saber].'' Ryougi Shiki 是一個活動限定獎勵，來自於：Kara no Kyoukai Collaboration Event. 持有技能 Mystic Eyes of Death Perception A = |-| Eye of the Mind (False) A = |-| Yin Yang B = 職階技能 寶具 靈基再臨 技能強化 數據 生理資訊 身高/體重: '160cm ・ 47kg '典故: 'Kara no Kyoukai '來自國家: '''Mifune City - 日本 ' '陣營: 混亂善良 '性別: '女 Nimbleness that gives the impression of a cat. Or rather, she is a cat in both mind and body. A girl you met on the irregular singularity・Boundary Formula. Dressed on a blend of 日本ese and Western clothes, a mannish way of speaking and dynamism with no hesitation. Any of those can be perceived as conspicuously abnormal in middle of a commonplace situation. Due the unique constitution of seeing death, she confronted various bizarre incidents and continuously cut them down. The implicated party is not concerned at all, but seems that she herself is becoming an urban legend that strolls around late at night. The Ryougi House is a pedigree with an old history that, for generations, has devoted itself to the research and experimentation of the "ideal human body" The likes of "ego" is unnecessary to the ideal human. It is fine so long you have the personality (soft) that can switch in accordance with the purpose at hand, and an almighty body that can accurately perform its commands. Although such creed, conviction was proved at the end of several hundred years, that was something entirely different from what they had conceived. Ryougi Shiki is the current heiress of the Ryougi House that was born as a result of all this. At a first glance, she appears to have a cold, exclusive character. Although she has a mannish way of speaking and conducts herself as if a man, she is different from a "cross-dressing beauty" since her true nature is helplessly feminine. Despite putting airs of an outlaw, she is a lonely person with an elder sister disposition at her core, so she ends up thoroughly taking care of those she took a liking to. '''Mystic Eyes of Death Perception A Among the many superpowers designated as mystic eyes, this is one of the highest grade. A superpower among superpowers, a rare item among rare items. Regardless of being organic or inorganic, it reads into the primary factor of death in "living**" things and visualizes it as a phenomenon that can be interfered with. The world observed from the mystic eyes of direct death is landscape of ending filled with "lines of death", and a proper mental structure would have difficulties in daily life while facing this. Shiki usually makes a compromise with this bizarre field of vision by shifting the focal point and overlooking all things. Yin-Yang B Yin-yang spiral. To want to keep this alive is, in other words, to kill it; to want to fulfill this is, in other words, to injure it. Blessing and loss are two sides of the same coin. Just like the relationship between men and women. Residual sense of pain. This Shiki supplements NP by losing HP. Vijnapti-Matrata・Chokushi no Magan Rank: EX Type: Anti-Unit Range: 1 Maximum Targets: 1 person An attack that opens the mystic eyes of direct death to maximum and severs the target's "lines of death". Regardless of possessing a life-span of some millions, recovery powers that resuscitate you from a interrupted state or a stock of lives of some hundreds, because it exposes "the concept of death in regards to that specimen", it gives a fatal wound while disregarding such qualities of immortality. There might be lives that die-hard, but no life can escape death. --the end is common to all things. 軼事 *Ryougi Shiki is the protagonist of TYPE-MOON's early light novel series Kara no Kyoukai. She has also made cameo appearances in Melty Blood and Fate/EXTRA. *Based on the Fate/Ace Royal card game, Ryougi Shiki can also be summoned in the Berserker class. Category:Servants Category:Limited Servant